Small Orange Book
by Sensational Sista
Summary: Sora has a diary, but what if it falls into the hands of the one she doesn't want to read it? What will happen? A fluffy and cute Taiora


**A.N: This takes place in Season 1. Please enjoy....**

**Small Orange Book**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what this feeling is. It's one I have never felt before. I get it whenever I see him. Sometimes I wonder if it is the 'L' word, but that is crazy! I'm 11 years old! It can't be love...... Can it?_

_It's so annoying! When I look at Tai, I....... Oh, this is really hard to explain. Well, my stomach does a flip-flop thing, and when he smiles..... My knees turn to Jell-O. I feel that I could melt away from his touch. I see him every time I close my eyes and the way he says my name....... STOP! I can't think like that. I'm 11. I'm 11. I'm 11._

_I can't tell him because we're best-friends. We have been friends since I can't remember when! If I tell him this, then he'll hate me. No, first he'd laugh and then he'd hate me. Or maybe he'd laugh, tell the others and THEN hate me._

_This is so hard! I am glad that I brought you with me to the Digi-World. Otherwise, these emotions would build up to the point where I might spill them. _

_Even if Tai doesn't like me now he may in the future. By the way I feel, I'm sure I'll still like him. It's not like the crush I had on Matt for those two days. I didn't feel as strongly about him. He's still one of my best-friends, but Tai is just.... ummm.... So much more! I wish I could tell him. _

_If I didn't feel that it was love, I'd tell him right away. Something like "Hey Tai! I kinda like you like a crush.". That doesn't cut it now. '**Sighs'** _

_I always thought I was a tomboyish girl. I used to think that 'love' was for sissy girls. No offense to her, but like Mimi. She's girly and all that stuff. I bet she likes Tai too. If that's the case, I could easily see Tai loving her back. _

_But maybe that's why I was given the Crest of Love. Biomon said something about love and courage belonging together. (Yes, she was the only one I told but I can trust her) I didn't know though. It seems to make more sense than Sincerity and Courage, or Love and Friendship. _

_I guess that I should wait to see how this all unfolds. We are here for who knows how much longer. Who knows what could happen? But now I am finally accepting it: I love Taichi Kamiya. And I am hoping that I always will!_

_Well, Diary, I think that's all for now._

_Sora_

Sora closed her small orange notebook. It was late and her and Biomon had guard duty. Sora looked over to where Biomon sat contently on a tree branch. Then, she turned her attention down to her small book. A smile crept onto her lips. The last 20 pages in it had been about Tai. Just some random things jotted down about him. She couldn't help but do that.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her head shot up to see who was there. When she caught glimpse of brown hair, she knew who it was.

"Tai!" Sora said startled. She quickly slid the book behind her.

"Hi Sora," Tai greeted. "It's about 9 o'clock and I have to relieve you. You can go to bed now."

Sora smiled at him. She turned and called Biomon. The pink bird happily flew back to the campsite. Then Sora got up. She yawned sleepily. Tai smiled at that. When Sora noticed she blushed a bit and said a quick good night. Then she dashed off to camp.

Tai was confused at her actions. Normally she'd stay and chat with him for a few minutes. He then looked at the area he was to survey. Agumon was sitting on a rock watching out in the distance.

Tai started to head out to join his digi-pal, when he stepped on something. He looked down to a small orange book.

"Isn't this Sora's?" He asked while picking it up. He thought about returning it, but then he got an idea.

"She won't mind if I read a few things, would she?" Tai asked himself. He sat down and opened the book to the first page.

It was about a soccer game. Tai was bored with that so he flipped ahead. He stopped when he saw his name.

"Oh, great!" He moaned. "She probably wrote about how I get us lost and become big-headed."

The first page surprised him, though.....

_Dear Diary,_

_I never noticed this before, but Tai is a really good leader. He does have the occasional mishaps but lately he's been great. Not too much more to say._

_Sora_

Tai was surprised. She complimented him! He flipped the page and read a few more entries. All were all about him in some way. He loved it that she'd take the time out to write out all these things about him. Finally, he came to the last entry. The very first entry with the 'L' word in it.

When he finished reading it, he nearly dropped the book. Does she really feel that way?

He read it again to see if he had read it correctly.

"She lo-loves me?" He asked very confused and a bit happy.

Foot steps were approaching him. He looked up and saw the orange haired girl walking around as if looking for something. Then she looked to Tai and came over.

"Uh oh," Tai muttered under his breath. He tried to hide the book, but it failed. She was soon beside him.

"Hey Tai? Have you seen a tiny orange book....." She stopped when she saw what she wanted. In Tai's hands was her diary. His thumb was in the pages marking her last entry. She let out a gasp and turned pink. Sparkling tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

Then she ran away in the opposite direction. Tai got up quickly and followed her, leaving the book behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora ran by the campsite, not disturbing a soul. She soon found herself in the woods. It was dark, and a little bit scary, but she could really careless. She could hear a person calling out her name.

"Why Tai?" She complained. "Anyone, but him!"

She ran faster. Tears were falling to the ground as she went on her way. The next thing she saw was the forest around as a blur.

Before she knew what was going on she was on the ground. She could feel hands tighten around her wrists, pinning her down. She struggled but completely froze when she heard their words.

"Sora stop! You can't just run off!" Ordered the brunette boy. Sora moved her head to see Tai right behind her.

"Tai...." She said quietly. He loosened his grip on her wrists and stood up. He gave her a hand to get up, but she refused it by looking away.

"Come on Sora," Tai commanded. Sora looked up into his chocolate eyes. He stared at her tear-brimming amber eyes as well.

"It's okay, Sora....." Tai said softly. He offered his hand again. This time, Sora put her hand in his and he pulled her up.

They stood for awhile, keeping their eyes locked onto each others. Then, they both realized what they were doing and blushed. Sora tried to take a step back, but when she did a pain came shooting up from her ankle.

"Ahhh!!" She cried as she fell back. Tai quickly caught her arm.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Tai asked worriedly. He pulled her up and she balanced on one foot. Her other hand was holding onto Tai's shoulder.

Sora looked down at her foot and replied, "It's my ankle. I must have hurt it in the fall."

Tai immediately felt guilty. "Oh great! This is all my fault! I pushed you down...."

"No, Tai," Sora cut him off.

"No, it is my fault! I pushed you. You wouldn't have even run off if I didn't read your diary-"Tai stopped short. '_Bringing up that book was my dumbest idea ever_.'

Sora looked at him, as if waiting for him to finish. When he said nothing, she sighed.

"I guess you know now. I'm sorry Tai! Really I am," She spoke loudly and rapidly. Water was once again rolling down her face. She tried to keep going but her throat went dry. Nothing had ever been so embarrassing.

"Don't be," Sora blinked a few times. Did he really say that?

"What do yo-you mean?" She asked her best-friend.

Tai chuckled a little and said, "This...." He leaned forward. Their faces started becoming closer.... And closer.... And finally, their lips met in a tender kiss. It didn't last long but it didn't matter. As they parted, Sora became curious.

"Does this mean you....?" She asked cautiously.

Tai smiled and answered, "Yep! I always have and hope I always will. I love you Sora." '_Bringing up the book was my best idea ever._' He thought.

She smiled. He smiled. It was the perfect moment.

Then Sora leaned a little and Tai had to support her. This snapped them out of their day dream.

"We should get back, now. Agumon is probably really worried. And we need to get help for your foot," Tai said as he put Sora's right arm around his shoulder. "Just lean on me."

Sora smiled as she did so. The two began to hobble back to the campsite.

Then Sora started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" questioned Tai.

"My diary," She answered sweetly. "I never thought a book would be the one to bring us together." After that, Tai joined her in the laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Kamiya sat looking out her kitchen window. Two kids were running around outside with a bird like creature and a little dinosaur type. She was then greeted by her husband's arms around her.

"Hey Sora," He said cheerfully. "Whatcha' reading?"

Sora looked down to the table. On it was a small, orange covered book. The pages were worn and old.

"Just a little book that I'll never forget, Tai," She said happily as she closed it and got up to put it on its designated shelf.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N: ........ Was it good or bad? Questions, Comments, Concerns?**

**I liked it, so I hope you did too! It was my very first Digimon fic, so I hope it was pretty good. **

**Please review!**


End file.
